


Dancing in the Rain

by requiem101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I don't know what else to tag, I suck at tagging, Keith is a sweet boyfriend, Multi, Overbearing Family, Protective Keith (Voltron), Sick Lance (Voltron), concerned Allura, might give you a toothache, mostly good vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiem101/pseuds/requiem101
Summary: Lance isn't feeling well (emotionally or physically) so Keith takes him on a field trip to cheer him up.





	Dancing in the Rain

Lance had been acting strange ever since the team had gotten back from a particularly brutal mission near Naxzela. While the other Paladins headed up to the common room, Lance made a beeline for his room. Keith thought that this was particularly odd considering Lance was always the life of the group when they weren’t doing anything non-Voltron related.   
“No, it’s not your job to babysit him.” Keith reminded himself. “He’s seventeen, he can make his own choices.”   
Shrugging Lance’s absence off as exhaustion, Keith followed the other Paladins to the common room. He could hear Lance’s footsteps growing quieter as they walked in opposite directions. 

“No. No. No! Allura you have to say ‘go fish’ not ‘going fishing’!” Pidge said in a frustrated growl.   
She had unsuccessfully been trying to teach Allura and Coran how to play go fish for the last hour. So far she wasn’t having any luck.   
“But Pidge I don’t understand. Wouldn’t it make more sense to say ‘going fishing’. Why would I tell you to go fish when I could just do it myself.” Allura said with a look confusion.   
“That’s not the point of the game!” Pidge said as she put her head onto the coffee table.  
“The Princess makes a good point. She is a very capable fisherman, I taught her myself back on Altea.” Coran commented as he fingered his moustache.   
“Yeah come on Pidge, I’m sure Allura can fish all on her own.” Hunk teased, making both Shiro and Keith laugh.   
Pidge gave them all murderous glances before attempting one last time to explain the rules of the card game.   
“Relax Pidgey, here have a cupcake.” Hunk said as he slid the tray of cupcakes towards her.   
“Don’t you Pidgey me.” She mumbled as she swiped a cupcake off the tray.   
Hunk had made cupcakes that varied in color and taste along with a drink that slightly resembled a Long Island iced tea. The team hadn’t been drinking that much, just enough to loosen everyone up. Even Shiro seemed to let his guard down slightly.   
“Coran would you like to trade a nine for a five?” Allura asked the older Altean man.   
“That’s not how you… I give up.” Pidge said as she slumped down onto the couch next to Hunk. 

Keith decided to go check on Lance after another varga had passed. Allura had passed out on the couch long before but Pidge and Hunk were having an intense debate over whether mermaids could breathe air for a certain amount of time or if they couldn’t breathe air at all. Nobody seemed to notice when Keith left.   
Keith’s footsteps seemed to echo as he walked down the halls. It felt like someone was following him but when he turned around nobody was there.  
“Probably just the alcohol.” He muttered to himself as he walked.   
Keith was relieved to finally make it to Lance’s quarters. Something about walking the castle halls alone always put him on edge. He knocked quietly on the door but got no reply. After a second try with no answer Keith decided to go in anyway.   
The door seemed to take forever to slide open after Keith pushed the button. He was shocked to find Lance curled up in a ball on his bed crying. Lance didn’t seem to notice Keith standing in the doorway. Only after Keith said his name did Lance give a surprised yelp.   
“Lance what’s wrong?” Keith asked as he sat down onto the bed.   
“Nothing’s wrong, I’m okay.” Lance said as he wiped away his tears.   
Keith gave him a dubious look, “Lance I know that you were crying.”   
With an exaggerated sigh Lance fished out a crumpled picture from underneath his pillow. He handed it to Keith and Keith did his best to uncrumple it. In the picture twelve people stand on a beach with bright smiles plastered onto their faces. In the far corner of the picture stands a younger looking Lance with the same cocky grin on his face.   
“Lance… is this your family?” Keith asked hesitantly.   
Lance had told him a little about his family but even then he kept it vague. Keith hadn’t dared to ask his boyfriend to show him a picture when he could barely get him to open up about his family.   
“I… I just miss them so much. I miss my Mami’s cooking, my little brothers, the way we used to talk over each other. I miss everything.” Lance said as his eyes welled with new tears.   
Keith’s heart broke for his boyfriend, he’d known that Lance missed his family but he didn’t know he missed them this much. Suddenly Keith found himself hugging Lance tightly and kissing the top of his head over and over again. After a minute Lance let go of his tough guy act and melted into Keith’s embrace. Lance’s shoulders shook as he sobbed into his boyfriend’s shoulder.   
“Shhh baby it’s gonna be okay.” Keith whispered as Lance shook in his arms.   
Lance let out a dry laugh, “Since when do you call me baby?” 

Eventually Lance drifted off to sleep in Keith’s arms. As gently as he could Keith laid his boyfriend down and spooned up against him. Laying a protective arm around Lance’s midsection Keith tried to fall asleep but he just couldn’t. Lance’s words kept playing on repeat in his head.   
Keith wondered what it would be like to miss someone that badly, or to have someone miss you. Growing up Keith didn’t really have that, well, he had Shiro but that wasn’t the same. Suddenly Lance jolted upright which shook Keith out of his thoughts completely.   
“Another nightmare?” Keith asked him gently.   
Lance was breathing heavily and a glisten of sweat was shining across his forehead. He had been having nightmares for the past few weeks but wouldn’t tell Keith what they were about. Before Lance could answer Keith’s question he bolted into the bathroom and heaved into the toilet until his stomach was completely empty.   
“I’m sorry baby.” Keith said as he rubbed Lance’s back.   
“Nothing to be sorry about.” Lance said with his head in the toilet.   
“I know, I just feel bad.”   
Lance lifted his head and gave Keith an amused grin, “You care about me.”   
Keith rolled his eyes at the comment but he couldn’t deny that he did care about Lance. No matter how much he tried to avoid admitting it outloud.   
Eventually Lance felt okay enough to go back bed but to appease Keith he let him carry him to the bed. Lance fell asleep quickly but Keith, once again, could not get to sleep. Lance had told him after it happened the first few times not to worry about it but that made Keith want to worry about it even more. How could one person cause him this much stress? 

When morning came Lance tried to get out of bed and join the team for breakfast but Keith had insisted that Lance get some more rest.   
“Keith I’m fine, you don’t need to treat me like a baby.” Lance pouted as he crossed his arms.   
“I just wanna make sure you’re okay.” Keith said as he pulled his jacket on.   
“I’m fine!”   
“I’ll be back to check on you in an hour.” Keith said as he slipped out the door, ending the conversation.   
When he got into the dining room the others were already up. As Keith took his seat he noticed that Pidge looked like absolute hell while the others just looked tired.   
“Where’s Lance?” Allura asked him as he put a pancake-like substance on his plate.   
“He’s sick so I made him stay and rest.”   
“Not so loud!” Pidge whined as she covered her ears.   
“That’s what you get for drinking so much last night.” Hunk said as he gave her two aspirin.   
“You didn’t tell me there was alcohol in them when I was drinking them.” Pidge growled.   
Hunk just shrugged, “Thought you knew.”   
The team finished breakfast with minimal chatter and went into the training hall afterwards. Shiro was being particular hard on them as they executed a workout plan he had been preparing for weeks. After they were finished Keith was practically a puddle of sweat.   
“Was that all really necessary?” Hunk asked as he lay wheezing on the floor.   
Shiro simply shrugged before leaving the training hall. Keith left for Lance’s room but decided it would be best if he showered then visited Lance. 

Keith couldn’t contain his surprise when he found Lance laying in his bed after he had taken his shower. Lance looked exhausted even as he slept so Keith thought it was best not to wake him. Carefully, Keith climbed over his sleeping boyfriend and curled up next to him on the bed. After a varga Keith felt his own eyes begin to droop with sleep and soon both the boys were sleeping blissfully.   
A quiet knock woke Keith out of the nap he had been taking with Lance. The knock at the door hadn’t woken Lance and for that Keith was greatful, his baby needed all the sleep he could get.   
“Yeah?” Keith said and slowly the door slid open.   
In the doorway stood a worried looking Allura. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw that Lance was dozing in the corner of the bed.   
“Is everything alright Allura?” Keith asked her.   
His question seemed to shake Allura out of her thoughts because she looked up quickly. “Hm? Oh, yes, everything's fine. I just wanted to check on Lance. I went to his room but he wasn’t there so I got a bit worried.”   
Keith couldn’t help but feel a stab of jealousy at the Princess’s words. Why was she so worried about Lance? It’s not like Lance was her boyfriend. Keith shook his head at the thoughts. No, Allura was just concerned and that’s it, end of story.   
“Lance is fine, just resting. He showed up after I got out of the shower.” Keith said as he affectionately rubbed Lance’s shoulder.   
“That’s good, I have noticed he’s been more sick than usual lately.”   
“He’s been having nightmares for the past month or two. Whenever he has one he won’t talk to me about it.”   
Allura pursed her lips and looked at the sleeping boy in front of her. Lately Lance and Allura had grown quite close and with what Keith was telling her now she was growing more worried by the tick.   
“Allura?” Keith asked, he once again was shaking her out of her thoughts. “I was wondering if I could take Lance on a field trip, just for a few days. He said he missed Earth so I just thought…”   
Allura seemed to perk up at Keith’s idea, “Keith that’s a wonderful idea! I’m sure Lance will be on board. Would you like me to come with you? I have been quite curious with a few of your earth customs.”   
“I think just Lance and I should go, just for this trip.”   
Allura nodded understandingly, “I understand, lovers need their space from time to time.”   
Keith blushed at the word lovers but Allura didn’t seem to notice. Either she didn’t notice or she just pretended not to.   
“Should I tell the others where you’re going?”   
Keith shook his head, “No, I want this to be a surprise and… well Pidge isn’t that great at keeping secrets.”   
Allura giggled softly, “That is true. She can be a bit of what you Earthlings call a ‘blabbermouth’.”  
Keith couldn’t help but smile at the comment. Allura was definitely spending too much time with Lance.   
“Keith, this really is a great idea.” Allura said before the door slid closed and the room was back to being encased in darkness. In that moment Keith couldn’t agree more with Allura. 

Over the next few hours Keith gathered supplies for the journey back to Earth. The other Paladins gave him odd looks when he took blankets and trail mix onto his lion but said nothing about it. By the time Keith had everything they needed in Red everyone else was already fast asleep.   
Lance was still asleep by the time Keith made his way back to his quarters. As carefully as he could Keith lifted Lance and carried him bridal-style out of the room. Carrying Lance down to Red should have been a bigger issue than it was, Lance weighed almost next to nothing.   
“Hey are we gonna finally gonna hook up in your lion?” Lance asked as he slowly opened his eyes.   
“Is that a fantasy of yours?” Keith quipped as he carried Lance up the ramp of Red.   
They both settled into the lion and left the castle. Once Lance woke up a little more he refused to stop asking where Keith was taking him.   
“Come on! Can’t you just tell me?” Lance begged as he gave Keith his best puppy eyes.   
Keith smirked at his boyfriend, “Sorry baby, but this is going to be a surprise.   
With an exasperated sigh Lance fell onto the pile of blankets Keith had put in the lion earlier. “Fine, I like surprises better anyway.”   
After several vargas the two arrived on Earth and Keith would’ve given anything for a camera at that moment.   
An ecstatic smile crossed Lance’s face, “Are we seriously going to Earth?!”   
Keith nodded and suddenly he was engrossed in a tight bear hug.   
“Thank you.” Lance whispered before letting go so he could look out the window some more. 

“I can’t believe I’m back home!” Lance said as he bounded down the ramp.   
Keith couldn’t help but smile as his overzealous boyfriend as he dragged him down the ramp. Lance had almost exploded with happiness when Keith landed Red in his hometown.   
As they walked through the streets Lance pointed out all the places he used to hang out at as a kid. Everything seemed impossibly colorful: cars, restaurants, even houses were painted bright colors. As they walked Keith couldn’t help but notice the strange looks people were giving them as they passed.   
Keith nudged Lance on the shoulder, “Why are people staring at us?”   
Lance’s face grew dark for a moment before pointing out another building to Keith. Keith got the message that he didn’t want to talk about it but he felt like was on display as they walked through the town.   
After walking around for awhile they ended up at a small house in the middle of the bustling little town. A white fence surrounded the house like a protective barrier, Lance looked like he was about to throw up.   
“Lance?”   
“This… this is my house.” Lance said as he stared at the gate.   
Keith’s heart sped up a little at that. He had known that there was a chance that this might happen if he stopped at Lance’s hometown but he just wanted to make Lance happy. Now he had to make a good first impression on Lance’s entire family.   
“We don’t have to…” Keith started but Lance shook his head.   
“No, they have to know I’m okay.”   
Keith nodded in understanding, “Then that’s what we’ll do.”   
Lance unlatched the gate and together they walked up the stone path leading to the front door. Lance’s hands shook as he reached out to knock on the door. Keith grabbed his hand tightly and gave it a squeeze while they waited for someone to answer.   
A minute later a short woman with salt and pepper hair opened the door. She had started to ask who was there but stopped in her tracks when she saw Lance standing there.   
“My son,” She whispered as she reached out to touch his face. “My beautiful son.”   
“Mami,” Lance whispered as she gathered him up into her arms, “I missed you so much.”   
Lance’s mother rocked back and forth as Lance shook in her arms. They were both crying and Keith himself felt his eyes begin to well with tears at the touching scene.   
But just as she was hugging Lance she was batting him lightly on the arm and scolding him. “Mi hijo, why didn’t you call us or at least tell us you were okay. We all thought you were dead and then I hear that my son is in the square in a big cat.”   
Lance looked sheepish as his mother scolded him, “I’m sorry Mami, I know I should have reached out but I’ve been busy. I’m a Paladin of Voltron now and I saved the universe.”   
Her face softened as she looked at Lance, “I know mi hijo, I’ve just been worried. Now come inside and introduce me to this boy you’ve brought home with you.” 

Pictures lined the walls of the home, Keith desperately wanted to ask to see pictures of Lance as a kid but he thought better of himself when he saw Lance and his mother talking quickly in Spanish.   
“Everybody Lance is home!” Lance’s mom suddenly shouted once they were in the dining room. “And he’s brought home a boy!”   
People came at him and Lance in all directions, and all asking questions at the same time. Some tried to hug him while others wanted to know why he showed up in a giant lion. News spread quickly in this town, apparently. While Keith seemed to be off put by all the attention he was getting Lance seemed to embrace it all.   
Once things in the dining room calmed down Keith was able to take a seat and let Lance introduce him to everyone.   
“These are my little brothers Marco and Luis.” Lance said gesturing to two younger boys that could have been Lance’s clones.   
“Are you Lance’s boyfriend?” One of the boys asked.   
“Marco!” Lance hissed as he glared at the boy.   
“What? I was just asking.” Marco pouted.   
Keith smirked, “As a matter of fact, I am Lance’s boyfriend.”   
“Can I ride in the lion?” The other asked.   
“Yeah can we? Please, please, please!” They both begged.   
“If there's time.” Keith responded with a sly smile which made the two boys giddy with glee.   
Lance’s mom had set out some things to eat so Keith jumped at the chance to get up and take a breathe. He grabbed a plate and began walking down the line of food.   
“Overwhelmed yet?” A girl with long brown hair asked him as he reached the end of the line.   
“You have no idea.” Keith said as he took a fork from the pile of utensils in front of him.   
“I’m Veronica, Lance’s older sister.” Veronica said as she held out her hand.   
“Keith.” Keith said as he shook her hand.   
“Boy do I have some stories for you. You have to hear the one about when Lance peed his pants during the school play-”   
“Veronica!” Lance shouted as he walked into the room. “Don’t tell embarrassing stories!”   
“Oh come on, that one’s funny. And I’m sure Keith would love to hear it, right Keith?” Veronica said looking to Keith.   
“I’m staying out of this one.” Keith said as he raised in hands in mock surrender.   
“Good choice, now come and sit outside with me.” Lance mumbled as he left the kitchen and headed outside. 

The backyard of the house was small but Keith didn’t mind, he thought it added to the cozy sense of the house.   
“Sorry about my family. They can be a bit… much.” Lance said as he picked at the food on his plate.   
“It was overwhelming at first, but I can get used to it.” Keith replied which earned a smile from Lance. “But I do want to hear the story about you peeing your pants at your school play.”   
Lance’s cheeks heated at the comment, “I still can’t believe she told you that.”   
The two sat out on the porch for the duration of the night watching the sun set and the moon rise. Lance put his head on Keith’s shoulder as the night progressed. At some point during the night music was put on in the house and played loud enough to be heard from outside.   
It had started to drizzle but the two sat outside anyway. A slow song that Keith didn’t recognize came on and an idea formed in his head.   
“Wanna dance?” Keith asked Lance.   
A smirk danced across Lance’s face, “Sure.”   
Keith grabbed Lance’s hand and pulled him close. Together the two swayed to the music.   
“Thank you for taking me home. Even if it’s just for a day.” Lance said as they continued to dance.   
“Of course, anything for you.”   
Lance was silent as the song ended and another began to play. The slow song was over but the two didn’t break apart, they just continued to dance.   
“Keith,” Lance said with an uneven tone in his voice. “I… I think I love you.”   
Keith was silent as Lance’s words sunk in. Lance loved him. Lance loved him. Lance loved him!  
“Keith? Was.. was that the wrong thing to say? I’m sorry if I upset you-”   
“What? No, you didn’t upset me.” Keith said whipping his head up. “I… love you too.”   
“You do?”   
“I do! I really really love you!”   
Before Keith knew what was happening Lance was kissing him with a seething passion. Lance had never kissed Keith in this way and Keith loved it. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than Keith could have imagined. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Keith opened his mouth with a low moan.  
Suddenly Lance broke off the kiss and looked at the ground.   
“Baby is something wrong?” Keith asked as he wondered why Lance broke off the kiss.   
Lance’s cheeks were bright red as he pointed towards the sliding glass door, “We have an audience.”   
Almost all of Lance’s family was gathered around the door to watch the two declare their love for one another. The younger kids were making kissing faces at them while the adults were clapping and giving thumbs ups.   
“Then we have an audience.” Keith said as he leaned in to kiss Lance again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction so please don't judge if it's a steaming pile of garbage. Let me know in the comments what you thought.   
>  Leave good vibes and live good lives,   
>  Requiem101


End file.
